


Girls Like Girls Like I Do, Nothing New

by mbaku_gou



Series: I Guess I Found More Than Friendship! [3]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Girls Kissing, Hayley Kiyoko - Freeform, Love Confessions, Singing, WLW!reader, female!female-identifying reader, lesbian jesus strikes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: “Woah, hey, it’s me,” she held her hands up as a casual defense as you set your scrub brush on the counter behind you. You desperately tried to control your shallow breathing all through your nose. Did she know you liked girls? Well if she didn’t, she certainly does now. You turned the water off and all you could hear was your heartbeat.Oh, Elwurd, you funky little lesbian.





	Girls Like Girls Like I Do, Nothing New

**Author's Note:**

> i love elwurd, she’s hot and me gay 
> 
> enjoy you funky lil WLW’s!

For the past few weeks, perhaps it had been longer, you had been staying with Elwurd. As much as you loved making new friends, not having a place you could call home or some variety of it really sucked. You had continued to frequent the coffee place she showed you when you two first met and you ran into her a lot. Usually she was flirting with another girl, but you just couldn’t keep your eyes off her. You wonder if she’s ever looked at you the way you look at her.

She currently wasn’t home; you believe she was on a date with a jadeblood. Daraya, you remember her name was? You think that you could be a better date. Fuck it, you know you could be a better date.

You decided to clean up a little bit for Elwurd as a “thanks-for-letting-me-crash-here” type thing. The problem was that she was a bit particular about how her apartment looked. Meaning the mess in the living room was totally intentional, she planned it to look this way. It was an organized disaster, if you will. With this in mind, you knew you couldn’t touch the living room, bathroom, or any of the hallways which left the kitchen. So that’s exactly what you did. You cleaned the counters, organized the fridge, swept. You were on top of this shit, you had it in the bag.

Except you couldn’t stop thinking about the lip balm Elwurd had put on before she left. She had taken a little onto her finger and smeared it on your lips as a joke. Of course, it was cherry-flavored. It wouldn’t be a lesbian scene without cherries, now would it?

As much of a bore it was to most everyone you knew back home, doing dishes was soothing for you. It helped you to relax and to recollect yourself and your thoughts. But while you were doing dishes, you constantly had music playing. As soon as you walked into the kitchen, your music was on at its loudest possible volume. You missed your phone, you wished you had your music. You loved to sing and dance and jam along to whatever came on. While to anyone else, you would be deemed mediocre (if that) in these talents, you always felt like you were a star. Who cares if you miss that one note or accidentally soak yourself because you were washing a spoon? What mattered is that you were having fun.  
You knew of an artist that Elwurd would go absolutely nuts for. The problem was, she would probably show the artist to all of her lesbian friends, leaving you and your already sad and lonely heart crushed to smithereens. Smithereens of smithereens, even. Still, if that meant she knew the artist, at least, then so be it.

It sucks that all that came out of your spaceship alive was yourself because you really missed your music, especially said artist that would drive Elwurd mad. She made songs about girls for girls. She was obsessed with girls, she loved them. Lesbian Jesus Hayley Kiyoko, everybody! You missed her voice so much! Her style of music was exactly what buttered your popcorn. You pondered on the thought of if you wanted to be WITH her or if you wanted to be her. How about both? Both is good.

Sometimes, you may or may not have daydreams of you and Elwurd being the stars of one of her music videos. It’s a shame Elwurd has no clue you like girls. You don’t think you have the courage to tell her. Which is the strangest thing, considering she herself is also a lesbian.

Thankfully, the dishes had not been done in a few days, so you luckily had your work cut out for you. As you scrubbed away, you had begun humming various Hayley Kiyoko song, wishing you remembered more of the lyrics than you currently did. You for sure, however, positively, absolutely knew the lyrics to one song of hers, one that you could belt out with all the confidence in the world: Girls Like Girls. That song would forever and always be your jam. So naturally, you had begun humming it and you jumped from quiet singing to belting it out like your life depended on it. Your life didn’t even need to depend on it, you just really liked this song.

Oh, if only you had heard the door shut when Elwurd had come home. That would have been fantastic.

“Woah,”  you heard a whisper behind you and it seemed as if your vocal cords had been abruptly cut with a knife. You whipped around, holding onto your scrub brush you held for dear life, as if it were the most dangerous weapon on Alternia, which was an incredibly dumb thing to think. A heated blush immediately blossomed on your cheeks. There Elwurd was, in all her lesbian glory, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. Eyes slightly lidded with a dumb lesbian smirk on her face you wish you could kiss right off. Cerulean powdered her cheeks.

Perhaps she had just got done shoving her tongue down Daraya’s throat. You couldn’t help but be bitter. You also couldn't help but wish that it was you instead.

“Woah, hey, it’s me,” she held her hands up as a casual defense as you set your scrub brush on the counter behind you. You desperately tried to control your shallow breathing all through your nose. Did she know you liked girls? Well if she didn’t, she certainly does now. You turned the water off and all you could hear was your heartbeat.

“Doing the dishes, huh? That’s cool, thank you,” she moseyed on over to duck into the fridge as if nothing had happened, as if she hadn’t heard you singing, as if she hadn’t scared the ever-loving shit out of you. That’s funny, it almost seems like she’s deliberately not looking in your direction. She’s also never said “thank you” as a full phrase before. My god, you broke her, didn’t you?

Oh, Elwurd, you funky little lesbian.

“Y-Yeah, it’s no problem,” you forced out a puff of air from your stiff lungs as you leaned back on the counter. She was eyeing you out of a part in her hair, looking away immediately as your eyes met hers. You could swear you saw cerulean on her cheeks. Bold, bright cerulean. Nah, it must have been her hair.

“So, how was your date tonight?” it had been silent for too long.

Elwurd seemed to snap out of whatever daze she was in, grabbing the soda that she should have grabbed a couple of minutes ago when she first went to look in the fridge. She had grabbed a tropical-flavored soda, which meant that the date was average and whatever was going on between you two right now would be resolved eventually. Maybe.

“It was fine. I mean, nothing special,” She shut the door with her hips and leaned against the counter next to it, still refusing to make eye contact. God, her hips really didn’t lie. She shrugged as she attempted to open the bottle, giving up far too quickly for it to even be considered an attempt. You both knew she could open it, but alas, you also both knew she needed her hand strength for other activities. 

“Need help?” she held appreciation in her eyes as she handed you the bottle. You opened it with no problem and handed it back to her, a nervous smile on your face. You had so many questions for her about what she saw. How much did she hear? How long was she standing there? Is there a troll Hayley Kiyoko that you don’t know about? 

“But haven’t you wanted to go out with this girl for, oh I don’t know, forever?” She let out a chuckle that didn’t meet her expression at all. She cradled the bottle in her hands, rotating it and reading the label. You were fixated by her strong fingers and how such minute movements could really rock your world.

“I think forever is a bit of an overstatement,”

“But am I wrong, though?” you tutted in response.

“Well, okay, no,” she hopped up to sit on the counter, patting the spot next to her for you to join. Her head was down-cast but her eyes were locked on you as you cautiously approached, blush turning 50 shades darker than it was before. You were dangerously close to letting out a yelp when your pinkie fingers touched. Oh god, it’s the smallest finger you both have and yet it’s the one that’s going to kill you.

“It’s just, I don’t know, it wasn’t at all what I thought it would be,” she looked sad, disappointed. You gave her an understanding look as you moved to place your pinkie finger over hers.

“Like, she was great, incredible, even. We have so much in common, and man, she is HOT. Like, what the fuck,” her voice trailed off as she exhaled through her nose, she moved another finger to cover your pinkie.

“But she’s just. She’s just so…”

“She’s just so…what? Did she double dip with the appetizer you both shared?” Elwurd cackled, moving to set the bottle down on top of the fridge. You both knew she wasn’t going to drink it, anyhow, she never ate or drank anything after a date until the next morning. Yes, it’s exactly what you think.

“Actually, she did do that, but only because I did it first!”

“You monster!” You let out an over-exaggerated gasp and playfully swatted at her arm and you both busted into a heartfelt laughter; running out of breath, leaning into each other and everything. The hands that sat creeping onto each other like spiders were now fully entwined with one another, sitting on your thigh.

“So, why didn’t you like her?” Elwurd looked directly into your eyes. She looked comfortable, secure. She leaned in and you leaned in, too, without hesitation. You both wanted this and you both knew it, too. Her plush lips kissed your slightly chapped ones. You noticed that her lips weren’t cherry this time, but blue raspberry instead. Honestly, you had never cared for that flavor, since blue raspberries didn’t naturally exist, but if you had to pick one flavor that screamed Elwurd, you knew it would be this one. You cupped her face in your hands and tilted your head, pulling her closer as she clasped her hands to your shoulders, aiding your movements.

“She’s just not you, you know?” Elwurd tenderly whispered onto your lips.

Both of your lips met again like magnets and you kissed like it was the end of the world, as dramatic and cliché as that may sound. But that’s certainly what it felt like. There was tongue, a bit of saliva leaking down your chin, and even a moan here and there. It was exactly what Hayley Kiyoko would’ve wanted you to do.

When you pulled apart, cheeks flushed and lips moist, Elwurd’s tension had vanished as she looked at you with half-lidded eyes, lips curved into a dreamy smile. Her fangs were precious, the cherry on top of her entire look Oh god damnit, the cherry is back at it again! She was a goddess and you both knew it.

Until you moved to kiss her forehead and the bitch blew air into your nose. She laughed aloud as you jolted back, protecting your nose.

“Rude!” the fact that you had spoken with your nose plugged just made Elwurd clutch her stomach as she laughed even harder. You jumped off of the counter, moving into the space in between her thighs, hands tenderly rubbing at the flesh. She gradually came down from her high as you approached. She hooked her ankles loosely around your midsection and trilled quietly, arms resting around your neck.  

“So, what was that song you were singing earlier? You sound fantastic,” she exaggerated the -c sound as she kissed the tip of your nose. You let out a nervous laugh. Oh, yes, that.

“Oh, that, um. How much did you hear?”

“Enough to know you like girls. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? You know I won’t judge,” Elwurd wiggled her eyebrows and let her forehead rest against yours, brushing both hers and your bangs away from your eyes.

You moved back and helped guide her off the counter, admiring her as you did so. Her hands in yours, you spun her around and brought her close. Your bodies pressed flush up against one another. She wrapped her arms around your shoulders and guided your arms around her waist. You both had begun swaying your hips and moving your feet, maneuvering in small, secure circles as you held each other close.

“I don’t know, I mean, I really don’t know,”

“It’s all good, I knew anyway,”

“Oh, yeah, of course you did!” you scoffed and kissed her temple. She trilled in delight as she nudged your cheek with her nose, your lips connecting once again.

“So, that song.”

“Yeah?”

“Can I hear the rest of it?” Elwurd grinned impossibly wide as she looked at you. You rolled your eyes playfully as if it was a near impossible task, when really, you’d sing it to her in a heartbeat. You responded by resting your head against hers as you sang softly in her ear. About halfway through the song, she had begun to hum along. You continued to hum and sing the song to and with her in a loop for hours. You both were trying different dance moves, and even taking snack and drink breaks along the way.

If there was one thing you had to say about tonight, however, it’s that Hayley Kiyoko really is Lesbian Jesus.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated! thank you!


End file.
